The In Between
by v o i c e l e s s- f r e a k
Summary: The place after death, but before the afterlife: The In-Between. Why am I here? Why can't you hear me? It's okay if my body is never found, I just want to be free. Please, find me. I don't like it here. I didn't want to die. AU Rape, Death.
1. Chapter 1

**The In-Between**

**X**

"Good day to you, Little Red Cap."

"Thank you, Wolf, the same to you,"

"Let's play tag, Little Red and Black Cap?"

**X**

"If you run after two hares, you will catch neither."

As I wandered endlessly for what seemed like eternity,  
I stumbled upon a clearing deep in the forest.

Two bodies,  
struggling.

One man,  
smirking.

The black hare escapes.

**X**

The crickets sing their song,  
a soothing midnight lullaby.

Through the dew covered grass and misty forest paths...  
Past the slumbering creatures, there, into the river,  
a stream of blood drips.

Follow the scarlet trail,  
deep, deep,  
into the woods it leads.

The uncertainty grows thick,  
and so does the night.

The crickets continue their melody...  
but somewhere during the hymns,  
the notes went sour.

Discords fill the harmony with frantic cries.

They are no longer singing,  
they are screaming.

The crimson regret leads to a clearing.

There, lies a body.

**X**

**Saturday. July 8th, 2006.**

A lively, perfectly contented town went about a normal, sunny day. At 3:01 AM, the townsfolk who were still awake at the time, probably out at the bar or just night owls, found its usually silent streets flooded with the desperate, pleading screams of a fourteen year old girl...blood covered and limping with open wounds. "Save him," she pleas, "Please save him. Save his life."

It took over an hour for her to finally speak correctly.

A boy, she claims, a boy in red, has been abducted.

Dragged deep,  
deep into the forest.  
Screaming,  
mercy,  
mercy.

**X**

"Lenalee, can you hear me?  
I'm right here, okay?  
Why are you crying?  
I'm fine...  
...right?"

**Save him,** save his life.

I look to the left and see myself.  
But, wait...wait...that's...

I can't see,  
my eyes are missing.

I can't walk,  
my foot is gone.

I can't speak,  
my lip is bleeding.

...And who...is killing me?

**X **

Finally, something new from me! This is a little project I've had in mind for a little while. This first chapter is a short, little preview of what is to come. The next few chapters will be a bit longer and have both poetry layout and normal layout, just to set in the eerie feel. As you can tell, this is a mystery/horror type of story. Nothing much has been revealed quite yet, but things will come together in time. I have a feeling I will have a lot of explaining to do later on.

I must warn you all for later chapters, there will be **rape** and some **gore**. The rape will NOT be explicit, mostly dialogue. And just a huge warning, it will be **homosexual **rape for those who do not support yaoi. And again, it will not be explicit. It will simply "be there". There will be hints of Yullen later on. If you do not support yaoi or Yullen, please do not read this story.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**The In-Between**

**X**

"_I tried to walk together, but the night was growing dark.  
I thought you were beside me, but I reached and you were gone."_

**X**

The memories are always a tad blurry...Like a frame of white fuzz surrounds the edges and tends to censor the most crucial parts, like faces. The mouths are moving. Lips pucker, twist, and stretch to stress each syllable of a word, but pieces of the conversation are missing. Names. It's the crucial sections, remember?

"Fill in the blank," it nags with a mocking grin.  
Oh, but they know I can't do that.  
Like holes in the earth,  
I've eroded.

A smile, a girl, and two people.

"Come on, Allen, we can take a shortcut."

Allen, with no objections, smiled  
and nodded his pretty head.

Mistake number one.

It wasn't Lenalee's fault,  
she had no evil intentions.  
She just wanted to take a walk  
with her best friend in the whole world.

She didn't know that  
deep,  
deep,  
into the forest,

a big, bad wolf awaited new prey.

**X**

Friday, July 8th of 2006 was an average day for most, the people of Rainsville being an exception of course. For them, this day was like a nightmare. No one had really expected that, no, not in the least. Most citizens of the town were asleep at the time of Lenalee's terrifying arrival, but were notified of the shocking news in the morning when they awoke. Some even came in to see the girl, who was staying at the town's hospital for recovery. Lenalee, all stitched up and filled with pain killers, refused to speak a word to anyone, not even the authorities. The poor girl was suffering a tremendous amount of trauma, which caused her to go mute for the time being. Whenever she would start speaking again, only God could tell.

No one knew the burden she was carrying.

**X**

Even though this whole tragedy began, in a sense, on July 8th, that's not where this story started. No, no, no... This disaster occurred only the day before: July 7th, 2006. Thursday. Obviously, nothing just "happened" without reason or explanation...no cause, only effect. The exposition started off with an average day of summer school for Allen Walker. A hot day that was, to be stuck inside of a muggy, almost empty, building. To be on the safe side, one could say Allen was sweaty, exhausted, and quite angry at his guardian for taking him to another country for three months, only to come back to school with more makeup work than one could ever imagine. But all he could do was sigh and continue his studies.

So, as most could guess, Allen was just a young teen trying to keep his life in place...that is, unless a certain guardian named Cross decided otherwise. The man wasn't all that bad; he was just a bit crazy...and alcoholic...and meddling...and brought home a different girl every night. Oh, and he smokes a million packs of cigarettes a day. And the debts...oh lord, the debts. When that particular subject was brought into conversation, Allen immediately threw all optimism out the window. His guardian was a demon.  
And yet, the middle schooler still had the willpower to put up with the man, despite the "slight" problems. Cross had his pros and cons...One weighing a ton more than the other, but Allen always told himself it could be worse.

Currently, his guardian/Godfather ran off somewhere, leaving Allen to live with his only living relative, Neah Walker. The boy would rather stay with his caring (but slightly eccentric) uncle anytime, but unfortunately, he had to live with Cross as soon as he returns, whenever that may be.

One thing Allen loved about Uncle Neah was that he was young and could understand Allen quite well. The man was kind and lenient when it came to his nephew. He'd always let Allen have friends over and go out whenever he felt like it. He gave Allen freedom to do as he pleased, not that Allen would do whatever, whenever. The white-haired boy was a really good kid; always well-behaved, good mannered, free spirited, friendly, kind...and much to everyone's concern...very naïve, for a 13 year-old.

...He was only 13.

**X**

Back to this hot, July day, Allen had just been released from a long day of summer school, now waiting in front of the deserted school grounds by the gate. He scanned the area nervously, knowing Kanda Yuu was a summer school attendee as well. The grumpy teen, sixteen years of age, was still in the 8th grade; he finally decided to take summer classes instead of repeating the 8th grade for a third time... This wasn't exactly his decision; it was the nagging of his father that got the Japanese teen fed up. And so, Allen and Kanda, the two adversaries, were stuck in the same building for hours a day. They both bickered for those hours.

Allen always wondered what he'd done to make the other hate him so much.

Kanda didn't really hate him.

**X**

When Lenalee made her way to the middle school to casually walk Allen home (as she did every day), the Chinese teen didn't have much in mind. It was yet another day for the girl. Even so, the tedious part of it all only lasted until about two o' clock—when she got to see her good friend. To her, Allen was the best part of the summer. Most would agree.  
The boy was full of happiness, and he had plenty of smiles to hand out. Everything he did was for others. It was impossible to say Allen Walker was selfish in any way, shape, or form.

Allen was just...free.

Over the years, Lenalee grew fond of the younger. She wanted to protect him like a mother would to a child. She wanted nothing at all bad to ever happen to Allen, and she would live by that rule for as long as she lives. The girl was well aware of Allen's naivety; she continuously gave Allen speeches about how he shouldn't talk to strangers or flash those undeniably _adorable_ smiles on a daily bases. However, it always seemed her effort is useless, seeing as Allen still seems oblivious to his surroundings and the people around him. The white-haired teen went by the saying that people are "good by nature". Lenalee couldn't exactly be sure about that...especially if her older brother, Komui, always talked about the many horrible people are out there. Perhaps that saying only applied to Allen.

...Because everyone knows we're all born wicked.

**X**

**This chapter is dedicated to Tati. I know you're reading this. (I've been bothering her all weekend, texting her ridiculous things.) I love you more than I love chocolate. And, TRUST ME, that's saying something. I wish I was a ginger. **

**Review! Tell me what you think!**

**~ f r e a k, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The In-Between**

**X**

"_We put her down in a shallow grave.  
She wears a dress like a body bag everyday."_

**X**

Maybe it began as a little game,  
one that everyone could enjoy,  
one way or  
another.

Maybe I started to let loose,  
but only a little.

Maybe I...  
froze up  
when I saw  
that.

"L-Lena...lee?

"Allen...Allen, _run!_ _Run!_"

But it was too much  
and too late.

Arms snake their way around my waist.  
A cigarette scented voice whispers:

"**Who ever said I was chasing after **_**two**_** hares?"**

I'm trembling.

Have you ever felt trapped?  
Because I have.

Have you ever had to make an  
impossible choice?

Because I did.

"No, stop! Please...leave her alone...  
Don't touch Lenalee...please.  
I'll do anything, just..."

**X**

Sometimes, humans misunderstand small things that, later on in life, can turn out to be big things—things that have serious effects. Trust is one of these "small things".

If one were to be in high school, or anything similar, trust would seem like a virtue of importance when it came to friends or just simple relationships. It's as if you know who or what to trust automatically. This is because you already know what category you fall into, or who's been your friend since the sandbox days. It's not like how it was in kindergarten—so innocent—when you can just go up to a random kid, talk to them, and instantly become inseparable. At times, it's easy to know who to put faith in. Other times, it can prove to be a tad frustrating. Trusting a friend is one thing, but trusting a stranger is another.

When Lenalee, walking with a worn out Allen, stumbled upon another presence in the forest, she was not alarmed...because she knew this man. She trusted this man.

"It's okay, Allen! He lives down the street from Lavi. He's not a bad guy."

This man was a friend to her, but to Allen...this man was unknown.

**X**

When you meet someone for the first time, your opinion on them is nothing but a blank slate. Their outer appearance sometimes gives you an impression, but personality usually provides the key information necessary. The only difficulty Allen faced...was that he didn't know what to make of this man. Hostile or safe, Allen could not decipher. It left him stupefied.

The man wore a sly smirk and stunningly sharp eyes that were uncomfortable to even stare at directly.

One other thing, unmentioned... a first impression can also be reliant on instinct, the aura one gives off. The feeling or experience you get from someone you've never met. A stranger.

The aura this stranger gave off left Allen's body shivering.

Lenalee was oblivious, particularly when the man ran a hand through the boy's hair, and a soft thumb caressing the paling skin of his cheek...when he eyed him up and down and that smirk grew wider...when desire was obviously present in the air and a pair of large hands appeared hungrily impatient.

Allen's poor heart refused to cease its rapid beating.

His breathing faltered.

**X**

**So, does everyone understand what is going on so far? Just a note, the poetry in the beginning of each chapter is a less vague description of later events in the chapter or story. I think the next chapter will either hint the rape or describe the rape, so be warned.**

**The dialogue "Who ever said I was chasing after **_**two**_** hares?" is like a reply to the dialogue from the first chapter.**

**Review or forever hold your peace!**** (I don't know what that means at all.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The In-Between**

**X**

"_This hate that you gave me keeps saying the same thing,  
to sing when you hurt  
and to sing when you cry,  
to sing when you live,  
and to __**sing when you die**__."_

**X**

It's not as if I knew what was going to happen,  
the thought never dared to cross my mind.

But...

When the realization  
struck me,  
I didn't know  
what to do.

When he touched me,  
my first instinct was to flee,  
run, scream, leave.

But...

When I turned  
my head,  
saw her crying,  
bleeding, tied up,

I would do anything to  
save her life.

"**Good boy."**

Another glance at her, she's shocked.

"You idiot! Allen run! Run!"

A smile of reassurance always does the trick.

"Lenalee...please close your eyes."

Yes, close those eyes.  
Don't watch as I outstretch my arm for him to  
bind me.

Please, turn away  
as I willingly kneel down  
and do something that had always seemed so abstract  
in my 13 year old mind.

Cover those ears  
while a steel blade tears the only barriers I have left  
of my dignity.

Feel the guilt  
when I'm forced face down,  
and he...

He...

**X**

Back in December, Allen's thirteenth birthday closing in, there was nothing Lenalee wanted more than to get the boy something wonderful. The winter was especially harsh this year—classroom's temperature suffering from the freezing draft. Almost every student in the middle school wore jackets, sweaters, or long-sleeved shirts during this time. Allen, on the other hand, didn't own a jacket at the time; all he had was his winter coat, which was not allowed to be worn in the classroom. The boy usually wore long sleeved shirts, but it was becoming noticeable that he didn't own a vast amount.  
Lenalee knew this, and she knew just what to get him for Christmas (she would save the good gift for his birthday). The white-haired boy would always tell Lenalee how much he loved her jacket—a black cloak-like piece that went down to her mid-thigh, along with a hood. After asking Allen what his favorite color was, she went straight online and ordered a red one for him.

You should have seen the look on Allen's face when he opened his gift. He tackled Lenalee with hugs and exclaimed how much he loved the laughing girl.

Allen tried it on, and Lenalee continued to giggle in joy.

**X**

Dismissing the fear and paranoia, Allen and Lenalee played the innocent game of tag with the mysterious man. The dense trees and shrubs proved to be a fantastic hiding place for the event. The pair of young teens ran and hid together for the majority of the time spent, but at some point they switched to hiding separately. The pair agreed they could sneak away with ease if it was only one of them. Unfortunately, the man was quite skillful at this game and could somehow pinpoint their location like a dart on target. It almost seemed as if he had every inch of the forest mapped out in his brain.

A good amount of time passed, possibly an hour or two, before Allen's anxiety slowly crept back. A bit of sense came to the boy, questions like "how much time has passed?", "weren't we supposed to visit her brother?" and lastly... "Where's Lenalee?"

It hit him. Hard.

The boy's body shot up spontaneous to the thought. Instinctively, he studied his surroundings with caution, perking his ears for the sounds the other's laughter. There was nothing to be heard but the mockingly cheerful chirping of the birds and small sounds of other wildlife blending in; the overwhelming noises almost smothered him into a fence of worry and distress.

Both his palms felt clammy, having been sweaty and cramped. The middle schooler's legs felt worn out completely and he was panting from all of the running from earlier. He mentally swore to never wear high shoes when running around, even if it would make him seem shorter.

It was then when Allen went on a search for the girl. The boy frantically walked for what seemed like (and very well could have been) hours. Looking up, he saw that the sky was already darkening from an ending sunset, which only meant time was slipping. And fast. He groaned in frustration and slipped on his red, hooded jacket. One of the reasons he was supposed to stay with Lenalee the entire time was because she's the one who had a cell phone in case of emergency. Allen didn't have any form of communication.

"Lenalee!" he called for the umpteenth time. He felt exhausted already, but refused to take a break until the girl was found.

_No, no, no..._ he thought as the sky darkened at a quicker pace. The sun was just setting, but the thick trees and their long shadows made it seem even later than it probably was. Allen wondered constantly the time and how much had passed. But an even better question was where he was. All around him, trees and tall grass... crickets resounded from every direction.

Again, he continued to walk, not knowing where to find Lenalee at all, or the man. A shot of relief surged through him when he stumbled up a clearing a few yards ahead. The boy walked toward it quickly...oblivious to the terrors that lay ahead.

**X**

"Please stop..._p-please_...!"

And the screams were sounded throughout the forest  
with no one to hear  
but a girl and a  
wolf.

"Why...? W-why are you doing this...t-to me, _augh_!"

The ripping and tearing,  
knife through fabric,  
knife through flesh.

"Don't _touch_ me...!"

A cheek pressed roughly into the dirt and grass,  
silver, tear filled eyes stared at a discarded black jacket, then  
closed; the boy silently surrendered.

When it had ended, his eyes wandered over the clearing that the three resided. The dark, long strands of cut hair were scattered over certain areas, and droplets of blood were smeared over the ground, like a stain on cloth.

A sigh escaped his lips.

And a voice says, "Tired already? But we're just getting started!"

_No...No! NO!_

A sudden pain in his foot caused a scream,  
and another  
and another  
and another.

The girl lying not too far over cried out in horror and disgust.

Pulled by his hair, he was forced to look up at his captor.  
A knife, dripping brilliant crimson, was brought to his face.

One last slash, one last scream  
before the body was thrown violently aside,  
left to writhe in anguish and agony.

**X**

Whispers in the dark.

"When I say so...you need to...to run, 'kay?  
You're faster than me...get help...  
I'll be a-alright...promise."

"Allen...my phone is...  
Use it, please."

"_Run!_"

**X**

**I return with a confusing chapter a month later. If you haven't noticed, nothing is in chronological order. Here's what hip happenin' so far:**

**(Insert name) captures Lenalee first. Ties her up, beats her up a bit, chops off her hair (which is why there are some descriptions of cut hair on the ground). Allen finds her in this condition, is scared as shit, but before he could run, (insert name) gets to him. He threatens to hurt Lenalee, but he insists the (insert name) do whatever he wants to him instead. And then...y'know. At the end, you see a conversation between Allen and Lenalee. While (insert name) has his back turned, Allen manages to loosen the ropes binding Lenalee and tells her to run and get help. There's also a little thing about the phone Lenalee has...you'll see later on. Or the next chapter, presumably.**

**I want you all to know that the seemingly pointless detail in some chapters have signifigance. **

**F r e a k, out.**

**REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The In-Between**

**X**

"_Just trying to find your way anywhere,  
But you've come to find you're alone.  
It's getting dark and you've lost your way  
I haven't let you go, as long as you know that.."_

_**X**_

The teen watched as the shorter, white-haired middle schooler strode away with Lenalee, a red jacket in hand and a brown satchel hanging from his small shoulders. The pair seemed excited to see each other as if it'd been weeks since their last reunion, but Kanda knew all too well Lenalee came to get Allen everyday, let it be regular school or summer school days. The sixteen year olds eyes narrowed; he wondered why it was Allen had so many friends when all he had was an annoying neighbor, Lavi, and Lenalee who called him more than she should. Ah. Now he remembered. He didn't give an effort toward making friends, nor did he care.

But Allen was always so...

"Tch," he sounded and turned to the doors of the school. Why had he come outside in the first place? Shrugging, the Japanese teen grabbed his bag from the empty, humid classroom. The teacher sure as hell left in a hurry to get home... Kanda made his way to leave, when he noticed a discarded object on the floor beside the Moyashi's desk. With a grunt, he picked it up, reading the words "Property of Allen Walker" and some sloppy scribbles on the back.

Now, if this stupid notebook had belonged to anyone besides Allen, Kanda would have likely left it there without a second thought, but this was the perfect opportunity to have more "pick on Moyashi" time. He knew it was wrong to want to intentionally fight, but the bean sprout was an exception. Always an exception.

**X**

The blood was the one thing that almost put him into complete shock; it stained the green grass and oozed out of the open wounds of his body. And his leg... he couldn't even glance at it without having the urge to vomit. The thick liquid ran like streams where his foot was horribly mutilated. He had to slow the bleeding soon, or he'd never make it through the night. The pain caused him to writhe and twist in anguish, but Allen had no other option but to accept the pain to save himself. If not, he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Lenalee...he'd never get to see her face ever again.

With a strangled cry, the boy forced himself onto his bare stomach, using his crimson covered arms to drag his broken and bleeding body to Lenalee's abandoned jacket. He remembered her words, her pleading violet eyes and the way guilt invaded them like enemies in war.

Closer, he struggled, but the bruises...the bite marks stung. Agony he'd never experienced raged and screamed for him to succumb, to just lie down and die... Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, slowly streaming down at first, then violently at the despair and complete hopelessness. The salty liquid stung the deep cut on his cheek quite painfully, causing the boy to yelp. It hurt even worse when the blood clouded his vision. Each and every blink resulted in a whimper, bringing hurt. But he was almost there, almost... Another sob left his mouth followed by the unwanted, iron-like taste of blood and something else, something bitter tasting like regret.

And at last, he attained the jacket. Allen used his bruise covered arm to slowly fish through the pockets. The rope markings left nasty red and jagged lines across his believably broken wrist; they stung terribly like burns with each slight movement of the hand. The scent of Lenalee could be smelt from the clothing, and the aroma of the girl compelled the tears out more pitiful than before. How he hoped this wasn't the last time he'd get the chance to drown himself in that lovely scent. It brought him so much comfort and relief.  
But mixed in with the smell, nicotine clung around, an unwelcomed visitor. Memories strayed daringly close to the mind of the boy, and they burdened him entirely.

A scream escaped his lips when the vivid vision of that touch clung to his skin. His throat already burned from what happened the hours before; it was left dry and scratchy like sandpaper. Dear god, how he needed something to drink, something to taste beside the metallic blood.

Inhaling sharply, the blood drenched boy pulled out a battered cell phone from the inside pocket of the jacket. The relief he felt almost made his poor heart give out, but he set aside the overwhelming feeling and prayed there was service out here.

Allen's hand shook unnaturally as he flipped open the device; they stung ferociously. He almost doubted the appendages could last another five seconds... So he had to make this quick.  
The buttons on the phone were difficult to press, especially when your hands had been through what they did. One button...he could only press one... Taking a high risk, he jabbed at the "send" twice, calling whoever was on the phone with Lenalee last. But...when the screen read "Calling... Yuu Kanda," Allen almost fainted, but he had to do this...he had to.

"Please pick up, please Kanda..." Allen begged as tears continued to run down his paling face.

And as if a miracle happened, an angry voice answered, "Hello?"

Allen sobbed heavily at the sound of his voice. "Kanda..." he cried in joy and relief.

"What the... Moyashi?" the other asked, speechless. Of course he'd be confused... Allen was calling from Lenalee's phone, and the pair were never quite close to begin with.

"Yes! Yes, Kanda...Please, Kanda, I need you to...t-to help...I need you," his voice cracked again, followed by a piteous sob and strings of violent coughs.

"Is this some kind of prank call? I'm really not in the mood-"

"NO! Nooo... _Please_ listen to me...I'm...I think I'm dying... Lenalee ran, find her, she's hurt too... But I can't r-run, my foot is..." At that moment, Allen glanced down, protruding bone and bleeding flesh exposed. "I-it's really bad... He tied us, and..."

"God damn it, speaking slowly!" the other yelled in worry and distress.

"I w-was...he..."

"What fucking happened? Where are you? I'm going to call the police!"

Allen inhaled, holding his breath for a moment, the tears wouldn't stop. "I was raped, Kanda... I was..."

There was an eerie silence on the other end.

"Kanda...? Please don't go, I need you. I'm hurtin' a-and I can't see good... There's blood, please don't hang up!"

"I... I'm here."

"Stay with me, Kanda..." he begged.

"I'm here! Tell me where you are!"

"Find Lenalee...Komui. She'll be there. She knows where I a-am. Then I need you t-to...find me. I'm dying and I don't want to die..." Another scream left his lips as his limb twitched.

"Don't you fucking die, idiot! Wrap your wounds in something, it slows the bleeding! I'll find you, okay?"

With a tired smile, Allen sighed. "Thank you, Kanda. Thank you...stay with me, Kanda...d-don't..."

"Moyashi?"

The muscles in his body felt numb, weak, and drained of all energy. His grip on the phone loosened, but he continued to hold onto it as if it were a lifeline.

"Tell uncle Neah...th-that I love 'im... and tell Komui I'm so s'rry, kay? D-dang it... I can't feel an'thin'... But it's not hurting 'nd I wanna close my eyes... Hey, Kanda?"

"...What?"

"...find me..."

**X**

There was so much  
I didn't know yet.

No lies this time.  
I'll speak the truth.

Don't worry, Uncle.

I'm fine.  
I don't want to die.  
Life is far too beautiful.

Don't cry Lenalee.

I already made my choice.  
I wasn't playing games,  
it was a decision.

Don't fret, Kanda.

It doesn't hurt.  
There's lots of blood,  
but it doesn't hurt.

Please almighty God.  
Was my existence really that insignificant?  
Was I meant to die like this, at this moment?

Please, please...  
There's so much  
I don't know yet!

What's high school like?  
I heard the upperclassmen are bullies to freshmen...  
I really wanted to be in school with Lavi and Lenalee.

What's being sixteen like?  
Getting to finally drive...it's like being an adult.  
And then growing up, too. I wonder, I really wonder.

What's...a first kiss like?  
Is it similar to how it is in almost every movie?  
With someone you truly love and will be with forever?

I want to know, please.  
There has to be more,  
there just has to be.

But...

**X**

Soon enough, the pain flees,  
leaving only a subtle ache,  
like an itch on an

Unreachable place.

Eyes close, doors open.  
The moon inches closer.  
Too close, too close.  
Get away.

You're not beautiful anymore.

Slipping in, then out  
from a victim to a bystander.

I can see myself,  
head resting on one arm,

A hand clutching an open cell phone  
with the person on the other end screaming.

Those last words, "find me".

And without transition,  
I was standing beside my own dead body,  
perfectly unscathed.

A flood of emotions took over me  
when I observed my own body's condition...

Bare, facedown,  
blood and tears stained my ghostly pale face,  
dirt, scrapes, and bruises knees and hands,  
and the gruesome sight of the mutilated limb of my leg.

Shallow cuts covered my hands, signs of resistance.  
And the reddened rope marks on my wrist and...Ankle.

Kanda was still yelling over the phone, but I...

Screamed and ran away.

Find me.

**X**

"_I'm afraid to say she never made it home,  
Couldn't keep her head on.  
She was so close...  
I'm afraid to say she never made it home."_

**Here's a special shout out to my reviewers for chapter four since I was unable to reply to them! I really smiled at the review ****Marmalah**** left. (You got the song!) I know many of you are guessing who (insert name) is, but it'll be revealed in good time. I don't want to make him cliché, but at the same time, it's hard not to. –Sigh- **

**In between updates, expect some serious crack stories from me. My friends and I come up with very unhealthy ideas. **

**Colossalcon is coming up! –Happy dance-**

**REVIEW TO SAVE ALLEN'S LIFE**


End file.
